Arthur Kirkland and the Hound of the Beilschmidts
by HAckeR741
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones confront one of their most difficult cases ever: is there truly a curse on the old Beilschmidt estate? Is there truly a ghostly beast lurking on the dark eerie moors? Read to find out.


**This is an AU that I was writing with my IRL friend before our other story. I thought I would post it to see what people think. This story won't be updated frequently like my other one. Disclaimer we do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alfred (POV)

Mr. Arthur Kirkland, a very punctual person, unless he pulled all nighters or when he is drunk, was seated at the table drinking his tea. I stood on one of his stupid fancy rugs and picked up a stick that last night's visitor left behind. The stick was smooth and thick with a fat top and Arthur told me it's known as a "Penang lawyer." Just under the top of the stick there was a silver band about an inch across. "To Kiku Honda, M.R.C.S., from his acquaintances of the U.N.H.," was engraved on it, with the date "1884." It was a stick that an old-fashioned specialist used to carry - grand, solid, and comforting.

"Alfred," Arthur says as he snaps his fingers,"have you come up with something useful?"

"How did you even know I was looking?" Arthur always seems to know what I'm doing it's kind of scary.

"Well, you're no help at all but do tell me what you think of our visitor's stick? Now you bloody idiot since we were so unfortunate to miss him, this object becomes important to us. So I want you tell me about the man using this stick," Arthur smirks knowing I knew nothing.

"I guess he was successful since he has all those words engraved on the stick," I guessed not knowing if it was right or wrong.

Arthur just sighs and asks," Do you even know what any of those words mean you bloody moron?" I shake my head and wait for him to explain. "Well, this man is obviously a successful medical man, since he was given this as a reward. I also believe he is a country doctor that walks on foot," Arthur explained.

"How do you know that he is a country doctor and not some other doctor?" I asked completely confused.

"The stick is all beat up and U.N.H stands for United Nations Hospital. A surgeon had retired from there around four or five years ago if I do recall. He must have retired from there to do his own work," Arthur admitted.

"You knew this the whole time didn't you?" I ask not wanting to know the obvious answer.

"Finally figured it out Alfred, took you too long to work out something so elementary," Arthur laughs out. I sigh and go sit down at the table and wait for Arthur to tell me about this man from his medical directory.

"Kiku Honda, M.R.C.S., 1882, Grimpen, Dartmoor, Devon. House Surgeon, from 1882 to 1884, at United Nations Hospital. Medical officer for the Houses of Grimpen, Thorsley, and High Barrow," Arthur reads out. "So what does Dr. Kiku Honda, the man of science, ask of Arthur Kirkland, the specialist in crime? Come on in!"

I look to the door to see a short, slim man, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white coat that went to his knees. What a silly outfit. He strides towards us silently "Ah, so this is where I left it, sorry about that." He apologises.

"You're perfectly fine Dr. Honda, but I have a question for you," Arthur said in a calm voice.

"What is it?"

"You got this stick when you retired, correct?"

"Yes, I got this stick from the United Nations Hospital when I retired after I got married."

"So you became a country doctor to take care of your family, correct."

"Correct and you definitely are an interesting man Mr. Kirkland. Your accomplishments impress me."

Arthur just smiles,"I presume that you are here for another reason than just to get your walking stick."

"Yes, I need help of a specialist and you are the second highest expert in Europe."

"If I am the second highest who is the first?"

"I consider Heracles Karpusi to be the first."

"So do tell me why you didn't just go to him instead of coming to me?"

"Because I need help with a mystery."

"Then you have come to the right place so please explain exactly what you need from me." Arthur replied. I don't think they have realized that I am here as well.


End file.
